Big Time Beach Party
by jamieschmidt
Summary: Carlos and Logan fight over the metal detector, leading Carlos to discover something rather interesting on Logan's lower section. Cargan smut. Rated M for a reason!


**Note: This **_**is**_** showverse, but not following the episode exactly. More like an inspiration **_**from**_** the episode.**

Carlos Garcia lounged in the cool shade, sipping a drink. All he could hear was the sound of the waves crashing onto shore and the steady beep of Logan's metal detector. Carlos sighed, closing his eyes in bliss. He was glad to be away from all the mayhem a few miles down the beach.

Suddenly, Logan came rushing through the patio, babbling excitedly.

"Carlos, Carlos, come look! It beeped a lot, I think I found something!" He said, yanking the Latino to his feet despite his protests.

Carlos reluctantly was pulled along by Logan to a spot a few meters from the enclosed spa. He immediately bent down and started digging, scooping handfuls of sand out of the way as Carlos watched him warily.

A few seconds later, something shiny gleamed into the air. Even Carlos caught his breath, waiting for Logan to pull it out, only to reveal a soda can. Carlos sighed as Logan groaned and threw the piece of neglected metal to the ground.

Carlos' interest sparked and he grabbed the metal detector, pulling it away from Logan. The boy protested, tugging it back.

"I just want to see it!" Carlos explained. Logan let go with an exasperated sigh. Carlos swung it around, but stopped halfway.

"What was that?" He asked. Curiously, he swung the detector towards Logan again. In response, Logan backed up, but not before it started beeping furiously. Logan looked down. It was pointed right at his crotch.

"_Logan?_"

"It- it's nothing," he mumbled, blushing. "R-really, that thing must be broken."

Carlos stood there for a moment, stunned. He slowly lowered the device.

"Is that what I think it is-" He started.

"Carlos, _please_-"

"Please what, Logan?" Carlos asked, stepping toward him. The shorter boy's tone made Logan intimidated, but he squared his shoulders.

"Carlos, I don't want the others knowing." Logan pleaded.

"Oh they won't." Carlos replied.

Logan frowned at his tone. "Unless…?" He urged.

"You know, Logan," Carlos said, putting his hand on Logan's chest and walking around him slowly. "I always thought that when guys got _pierced_," He continued, squeezing Logan's ass as he emphasized. He leaned onto the taller boy, arms wrapped around his waist, lips at his ear. "That it was such a _turn on_."

A moan escaped from Logan, he couldn't help it. Not when Carlos was pressed up against him like that. Carlos grinned, sliding his hands down Logan's stomach slowly.

"You wanna moan for me, bebé?" He said, slipping into Spanish. Logan forced himself to hold in his next moan as Carlos got to the hem of his trunks. His fingers slipped just inside the fabric, running along Logan's V.

Carlos kissed Logan's neck from behind, while pawing at the erection in front of him. He could feel his own hard on pushing onto Logan's ass.

"Carlos, I want you." Logan panted, hands reaching up behind him to secure Carlos to his neck. He turned his head and their lips collided. Carlos slowly licked Logan's bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth, allowing Carlos entry. Carlos shoved his tongue inside, exploring the new territory. Logan pushed against him, struggling for dominance.

Carlos suddenly pulled away. "Let's go inside." He said.

Logan nodded and obediently followed Carlos to the large open bedroom. He turned, pulling Logan to his then pushing the boy into the bed. Logan sat forward, inviting Carlos onto his lap. Carlos climbed onto the bed, straddling Logan. Their lips met again and they deepened the kiss, sloppily making out. Carlos started grinding into the boy below him. Logan soon had to stop him, though.

"Suck me off." He growled.

Carlos tugged off his own shorts before doing the same to Logan's trunks, full erection bobbing in his face. Below the base, resting on his balls, was a double bar piercing. Carlos stroked it, staring wonderingly. Logan bucked his hips, and Carlos took his dick into his hand, slowly pumping him. Logan groaned, one hand grabbing the sheet, the other tangling in Carlos' hair.

Carlos leaned down and took Logan's tip into his mouth, tongue swirling around the slit, causing another moan from Logan. He tried buckling his hips again but Carlos held him down, slowly engulfing all of Logan into his throat. Logan whined, silently pleading Carlos to continue.

Carlos obeyed, head slowly bopping up and down. His arm left Logan's hips and crept underneath the boy, finding his weakness. He entered one finger slowly, Logan gasping at the sudden contact. He soon started grinding down on the digit, bucking up into Carlos' mouth.

Within a few moments, Logan was panting out. "_Ah, ah,_ _so close, Carlitos_."

Logan sat up and grabbed Carlos' forgotten cock, pumping it in time with his bops. Carlos moaned along with Logan as they both released into each other.

Exhausted, they collapsed onto the bed.

"I'm really glad that metal detector worked…" Carlos said.

"Shut up." Logan laughed.


End file.
